First Love
by SMarie5
Summary: Alex is afraid of what she's feeling. She doesn't know what to do. Will her teammate Mitchie help her accept herself? Alex/Mitchie
1. Prologue

**Hey, everyone. This is my first story, so I dont want to say go easy on me because I want to get your advice. But please remember that this is my first, so I it won't be perfect. I'm sorry for any errors. I tried to get them all, but no guarentees. **

**Disclamer: I own nothing except the storyline.**

* * *

Prologue

I remember her so well. I remember her brown eyes and light brown hair. But most of all, I remember her love. It's that love that got me through the darkest part of my life. In my dreams, I can still feel her body next to mine, her lips on my forehead. I didn't know what love was like, and to be honest, I didn't really believe in love to begin with.

I sound so self-absorbed, just talking about myself. But to understand my story, you have to understand me. My life wasn't hard in the beginning. I had loving parents (well, kind of loving—they were a little judgmental and argumentative) and two brothers I loved to pull pranks on. For so long, I was happy. I usually got what I wanted and if I didn't, I would fight until I got it. I always loved to fight; it got me to where I am now.

I had a bad ass reputation among my peers. I had plenty of sarcasm and I would give my teachers a taste of my snarky attitude. I really only had one friend though. Her name was Harper. She had her quirks and always wore household items, but she was kind to me. I suppose she still is, but we don't really talk much anymore. I've grown too sullen and hostile to allow a friend in.

The darkness within me has changed my life; I think everyone knows that by now. We were never really together, no matter how much I wanted us to be. I loved her more than anything, and I wish she was still around to help me survive this life. Maybe we can be together in our next life. I like to think we will be.

When I really think about it, I can't really tell you why I loved her. There was no single reason to it. It was simply her. Her entire being was so alluring to me, and I couldn't live without it. I still can't, and I suppose that's why I have such a hard time these days. She knew me better than everyone. She knew things about me that I hadn't even told Harper yet. And I never really had to tell her. She simply knew. I wish I could see her and look at her; I just wish I could hold her one last time. Because she meant so much to me, and its so hard to let her go.

I don't really know how to describe the love we had together. We were perfect together, and I never say that 'p' word without cause. Being together, it just felt right. No matter what anyone else thought, we were beautiful together. I trusted her with my life, and I feel that she didn't feel the same way. I know she did though. I just can't forget what she did, and how much I still hurt because of it.

But anyway, back to describing love. Well, I can say it was an oxymoron. It was terribly slow, yet incredibly fast. It felt like all my walls were coming down, even when I continued to build them. I felt as if I had just jumped off a cliff, and yet I felt indescribably safe. It was never suppose to be hard, and when we were together it never was. It was the most amazing part of my life.

However, all things come to an end. It doesn't matter who or what it is, it won't last. Trust me, I've learned this the hard way. Nothing is ever going to be easy anymore. I didn't think it would really end. I believed that she really loved me. I believed her when she told me that we would be together forever. Guess I should learn not to be so trusting huh?

By the way, my name is Alex. This is my story, starting at the beginning of my first love.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Summer Before Sophomore Year**

I don't know how I'm supposed to act. I was just accepted to a travel softball team, but I'm the youngest by nearly a year. I don't know any of the girls, and I'm afraid they're going to find out my biggest secret. I don't know how long I'm going to be able to hide it. I'm afraid my team mates are going to hate me because of it.

With a war going on between my head and my heart, I show up to the first practice of the season. It's the middle of summer in Southern California, and it's incredible hot. I have my long black hair tied up and stand to the side of the group of girls who apparently all know each other. It's fairly interesting, listening to their conversations.

"It's not like that!" shouted a girl who was just accused of sleeping with her best friend, someone I didn't know. But it's not all that surprising that I don't know him, I don't know anyone. I go to a different school than everyone on the team.

"Sure, of course it isn't. It's just a party right? And it's just your best friend. No big deal. I sleep with my best friend all the time. Wait a second… no I don't," replied another girl on the team. She looked about the same age as the other girl, with sleek brown hair and striking brown eyes. Every movement she made looked fluid, like she didn't even have to try. I glanced at her body for just a second, but I could easily see how perfect it was, her flat stomach, long legs, and full breasts. She nearly took my breath away. Then I realized that I shouldn't be feeling this way. I abruptly changed my train of thought. Just in time too.

"Hey, check out the new girl," The brunette said, before the other girl could reply to her previous statement. "What's up, new girl?"

"Nothing much, just listening to my new team's conversation. What about you?" I said casually, as if my heart wasn't beating twice as fast as normal, as if I'm not naturally shy. Except that I am shy, I barely talk to anyone I don't know. I have no idea where I got the confidence to talk to this girl.

She smiled at my boldness, like she could see through me and knew how rare it was for me to come out of my shell. "I'm actually partaking in the conversation you were spying on," she laughed and flipped her hair before continuing. Her laugh was amazing, it sounded like a peal of bell. It sounded like heaven. "I'm Mitchie. What's your name?"

Now it was my turn to smile. "I'm Alex."

"Well, Alex, come meet the team."

And she introduced me to everyone. The girl who she was talking to earlier was Jessica, and Mitchie's best friend was Caitlyn. Those were the only names I remembered, because I was too busy checking out Mitchie, rather than listening to names I would forget by the end of practice anyway. I think Mitchie noticed, because halfway through the introductions, she smirked at me. I hoped she didn't know what was going on in my head. That would be incredibly embarrassing, and I'm not exactly comfortable with my thoughts.

Coach showed up shortly after the introductions finished, and she thanked Mitchie for making me feel welcome. She told the other girls that I was the new third baseman, since last year's graduated last month. She also reminded the girls that I was younger than they were, and to make me feel included in the team gossip. I saw Mitchie glance over at me and then whisper something to Caitlyn. I never got to know what she said, Coach began practice.

After a long and intense practice, Coach released us to go. I was very sweaty, so I poured the last of my water over my face. I was thankful for my waterproof makeup, because Mitchie walked over to me.

"Hey there, Alex. Good job at practice, I didn't think you were that good."

"Thank you, I certainly have a long way to go," I replied, slightly blushing. I thought I did horrible at practice today, so the compliment surprised me.

"Well, you have Coach and you have us. Do you need a ride home?"

"No, my dad should be here soon. Thank you though."

"No problem. I wanted to invite you to my house on Friday. I'm having a few of the girls over, and we want to get to get to know the new girl." She sounded genuine, but I was skeptical. I knew that the older girls wouldn't want an awkward 15-year-old girl around. I had learned that Mitchie was two years older than I was.

"I don't know Mitchie. I don't think you girls wouldn't want me around. I'm just new, you don't have to pretend to be my friend," I told her, being completely honest. I was always honest about what I thought. Well, okay, except for my secret.

"Don't I get to choose who I want to be friends with? I thought you would need a friend who understands what you're going through. And since you seem to like me, I thought it could be me."

Now I was confused. What I was going through? What did that mean? "What do you mean, 'what you're going through'? What exactly am I going through? It's not my first time being a new member of a softball team."

"I'm sure it's not, but I wasn't talking about softball. What I meant when I said what you're going through is accepting that you're gay."

Shit, how did she know? No one was supposed to know, it's not supposed to be something… Wait, what did she say earlier? Something about needing a friend that understood what I was going through, I think. Does that mean that she's gay too?

"I don't know what you're talking about." I replied with my conditioned response. I couldn't just tell someone who I just met my biggest secret.

"Yes you do. I could see it as soon as I saw you. I see things like that. I know what it's like, pretending to be something you're not. You don't have to pretend around us, we don't judge people on that. Besides, most of us are lesbians anyway."

"How do you know what it's like? You know nothing about me," I said, trying to escape the conversation I somehow found myself in.

"I don't have to know you. It's exactly what I went through at your age. I know because it used to be me, hiding myself behind a string of boyfriends that I could barely kiss."

Holy shit, did this girl just tell me she was a lesbian? And not just her, but most of the team? That couldn't be, I saw these girls. They were talking about makeup and sleeping with exes. Now that I think of it, I didn't ever hear any of them mention a boy. I guess I just filled in the blanks with assumptions. I decided to challenge her. She couldn't be gay.

"Yeah, right. You, a lesbian? No way, not with the way you dress and act. Any boy would be happy to be with you."

"I'm sure they would be, but I wouldn't be happy to be with them. Don't judge me because I act like a girl, that's just how I am. I like makeup and shoes and clothes. Don't you? I can see how much time you must spend on your hair. It's perfect. You couldn't just roll out of bed and look like that. And look at your makeup? It's still perfect, even though we just finished a three hour practice. That comes from skill, not luck."

I don't know what to say. She's right about everything. I don't know what to say, I can't tell her I'm not. I don't want to lie to my new team mates. But I'm not comfortable with everyone knowing. I see Dad's car drive up. I can't keep talking about this, my parents can't know. I decide to postpone the rest of the conversation until later.

"Yeah, okay. I'll go to your gathering or whatever. Right after practice?" She nods. "Can I get a ride there? My dad won't want to drive in for a couple miles."

"Yeah, I'll give you a ride. That's no problem. See you then." She smiled and walked away right as Dad walked up.

"You ready to go?" He said gruffly, his voice so much deeper than Mitchie's sweet voice. I can see he's irritated, though it's not directed at me. It doesn't matter though; he always takes work problems out on me.

"Yeah, let's go home. Hey, Dad, would it be okay if I go to a team mate's house after practice Friday? A group of the girls are getting together, and I was invited."

"Yeah, sure. Get in the car. I want to get home."

Its going to be a long few days.


	3. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter. I feel bad it took me a week, I'll try to write faster. No guarentees, I have AP classes to study for. **

**Disclaimer (I forgot this last chapter, so this counts for both): I own nothing but the storyline**

* * *

Chapter 2

**Friday**

The rest of the week took forever. I just wanted it to be Friday already. The practices every day have been tough and I've been avoiding Mitchie and pretty much everyone else on the team. I feel bad for avoiding them, but I just couldn't have another conversation like the one earlier in the week. I wanted to pretend it didn't happen.

But it did happen, and my thoughts kept drifting towards Mitchie. I couldn't help myself, I just found her so alluring. And knowing that she's into girls too just expanded my crush on her. I was nervous about spending time with her and others on Friday, but I was also excited. I wanted to know more about her. I wanted her to be my friend, the friend I could really talk to.

I did have a best friend though. Harper knew and was understanding about it all, but I can't really talk to her. She didn't know what I was feeling. I wanted someone who understood me, who knew what it was like, so I didn't have to explain everything.

"Alex, are you still coming over to my place? We're about to leave." A musical voice came from behind me. I turned around and realized that I was zoning out and Coach just dismissed us for the weekend. It was time to go to Mitchie's. I nodded.

"Yeah, I just have to put all my stuff away and I'll be ready to go."

"Do you have clothes to change into?" she asked skeptically.

Crap, I forgot about that. I was too nervous to think about an extra set of clothes. "Nah, I forgot. Oh, well. I can just wear this."

"No, you can borrow some of my clothes. You're about the same size."

"Thank you, that's very nice of you."

"Your welcome." She waited for me to pack up and then walked with me to her car. It was a little Honda. She popped the trunk for me to put my bat bag in the back. She silently unlocked her car and we got in. As she pulled away, she took a deep breath before saying anything.

"So, three other girls are coming tonight—Caitlyn, Tess, and Lola. They're all gay, so you don't have to hide yourself if you don't want to. No one is going to force you into saying anything you don't want to. You don't have to talk to us. If we ask you something and you don't want to tell us, simply say so. We understand."

"Okay, thank you. But I want to be honest, with you and with myself. I've grown tired of hiding myself. I do it at home all the time."

"Yeah, I understand. It took me a while before I was open about it. I told my friends during my sophomore year and I told my parents last year. Both weren't easy, but it was worth it. Its great, not hiding anymore."

"I wish I could be that open. I'm still trying to accept myself, I cant imagine telling my parents. Sounds scary."

"It is scary. But eventually, you'll be ready." She glanced over at me and smiled, like she had total faith in me.

The rest of the ride there was silent, but it wasn't an awkward silence. I liked the silence, it gave me time to think about what I said and what could happen tonight. I didn't have any fear of what might come though. I was honest when I said I was tired of hiding it.

We arrived at her house a few minutes later. It was a two story house, with white walls and blue trim. Mitchie pulled into the driveway and we both got out of the car. She looked over at me and smiled.

"The other girls will be here in about an hour. They wanted to shower and change before coming over. I'm going to take a quick shower and change, then if you want a shower you can."

I nodded; I really did want a shower. I worked hard at practice today. I wanted to start in our first tournament next week. I followed Mitchie up to her room, and when she opened the door to let me in, I got my first glimpse of her room.

It was light blue, with bright yellow highlights around the room. Most of the room was taken up my music equipment. It looked like a recording studio right there in her bedroom. I was impressed, until I noticed that there wasn't a drum set in the room. I was surprised; I assumed that with all this there would be a drum set. I decided to ask.

"No drum set?" I asked.

"No, I don't know how to play the drums. I play guitar and keyboard, but that's it."

"That's pretty impressive. I can only play the drums. I tried to learn guitar, but my fingers don't work like that."

She laughed. It was the most amazing sound I've ever heard. "And my fingers cant play drums. You should play with me sometime, it would be fun. Can you sing?"

I blushed a little, "Yeah, but not in front of people. I'm too shy."

"Maybe we could work on that."

"Yeah, maybe." I smiled. It sounded like I would get to spend more time with her.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower. I'll be back in about 10 minutes. Take whatever you want from the drawers, it doesn't matter to me."

I had a feeling this would be a pretty long 10 minutes. I nodded and looked for clothes until I heard the shower running. I picked some pants and a tank top and started to explore. I immediately went over to her 'recording studio' and looked at everything she had. That's when I noticed her songbook. I knew it was wrong, but I opened it anyway. It was completely filled. There were different songs on every page, with notes in the sides with changes and thoughts. I was completely engrossed until I heard the shower switch off. I knew I didn't have long, so I went over and lied on her bed with my cell and started to text Harper. Just casual small talk, but she was so funny that it didn't matter.

I was laughing at what Harper just texted me when Mitchie walked in. She looked at me, then told me it was my turn to shower. She pointed me to the bathroom and went to her room as I went to shower.

After my shower I changed into the clothes I picked out. Mitchie was right about us being the same size. Her clothes fitted me almost perfectly. The only problem was that the jeans were too long. I folded the extra under and fixed the makeup I had managed not to ruin in the shower. I walked out of the bathroom and into Mitchie's room.

She was laying on her stomach reading a book when I cautiously walked into her room, unsure if I should knock. She smiled at me and put the book away. I walked in and set my stuff in the corner of her room.

"Come, sit with me. I don't bite. Well, most of the time anyway."

I laughed the first genuine laugh I've had around her. I sat next to her on the bed and smiled at her, as she asked me the first of what would be a series of questions before the night was out.

"So, do you want to play 20 questions with me until the other girls are here?"

"Sure, you start."

"Okay, what's your favorite color?"

I smiled. "Purple. You?"

"Blue."

"Interesting. If you could go anywhere in the world, where would it be?"

"Paris. I love the romanticism of the city."

"That's sweet. I'd pick London for the same reason."

Now it was her turn to laugh. "London is a close second. So, have you ever been with a girl?"

I blushed. "I've only kissed a girl. It was my first kiss. That's it though."

"That's good. Don't throw away your virginity. I did, I guess I didn't want it anymore, because I gave myself to a girl I didn't know and haven't seen since."

"Damn, that sounds like it sucks."

"Yeah, it did. Don't be like me, find someone you care about and make it special, because you will remember it for the rest of your life."

I nodded; it was impressive advice for someone I've known a week. Just then, the doorbell rang. She smiled at me before getting up and walking out the room. A few minutes later, she walked back in with Tess and Caitlyn.

We all looked at each other for a moment, like we were sizing each other up. Then, in the same moment, we all began to laugh. The tense moment was over. After that, we talked and laughed like we had known each other forever.

I was feeling completely at ease when Caitlyn asked the question.

"So, Alex. Any girls in your life?"

Mitchie stopped dead in her tracks, but I was expecting this. "Nah, I'm too much of a loner. And not being out doesn't help I suppose." I joked. And it worked. Everyone relaxed and knew that the subject was open to discussion.

Caitlyn and I were talking about high school drama when I hear Tess ask Mitchie a question that I have to know the answer to.

"Mitchie, who do you have a crush on anyone? You haven't been with anyone for so long, I'm starting to worry."

Mitchie glanced at me for half a second before answering, doing so without anyone noticing. "Well, there's this one girl I think is pretty cool, but I doubt she would be into me."

That's when I spoke up. "Who wouldn't be into you Mitchie?" I said with a teasing tone of voice but a serious look in my eyes.

She smiled at me sadly. "Someone who isn't ready to be into me."

I looked at her for a moment, confused. Then I got it. She was crushing on a girl who was still in the closet like I am. I could only imagine how hard that must be on her. We all quieted for a moment before moving onto another topic. And for the first time, I started the topic.

"Hey, can I ask you guys a question?"

"Sure, what's up Alex?" Caitlyn replied kindly.

"How did you guys come out? I don't even know where to start. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," I said shyly. I was kind of nervous, but I really wanted their input.

"Well," Mitchie started, "I came out to Caitlyn first. It was scary, I was afraid I was going to lose my best friend, but I knew I had to. Hell, I wanted to."

"And I told her right after she told me." Caitlyn spoke up.

"Wow, your guys story is so adorable. All I did was start dating a girl. I didn't think it was such a bad thing; my parents are cool with it. I didn't realize that other people didn't share their views on the subject." Tess told me.

Their stories were kind of inspiring. "What advice would you give me?"

"Oh, that's easy." Mitchie once again started. "Wait until you're ready. Don't let anyone push you into it. It's your life, and you should be allowed to live it however you want."

The other girls nodded. They started on their own topic, knowing I would want to think through all this. I appreciated it. I thought about the consequences of coming out until Mitchie mentioned a party.

"Want to go to a party with us Alex?" came Mitchie's singsong voice. I've never been to a party before. It kind of sounded fun.

"Yeah, I'm in."


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to get back to this. Things just got so crazy with school and softball and all. No excuse though. I'll try to get better. **

**Once again, I'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story**

* * *

Chapter 3

"_Want to go to a party with us Alex?" came Mitchie's singsong voice. I've never been to a party before. It kind of sounded fun._

_"Yeah, I'm in."_

Just like that, the girls all started to prepare for the party. Tess began to apply darker makeup, Caitlyn flipped on her flat iron, and Mitchie stripped off her shirt to change into a dark purple, sleeveless tank. She looked at me and smiled.

"Come on, Alex. Let's get you ready to party."

Two hours later, we were all ready to party. I was wearing a black, low-cut t-shirt with skinny jeans and black stiletto boots. Tess was wearing a cute dress that barely covered her ass paired with wedge sandals. Caitlyn was still wearing her jeans and shirt, only now her hair was straightened and the makeup around her eyes was darker. Mitchie looked the best out of all of us though. She had straightened her hair, added barely any makeup, and wore a purple tank-top that hugged her gorgeous body and black skinny jeans. I've never seen someone as beautiful as she did in that moment.

We all piled into her car and we drove the twenty minutes to the party. The girls all talked casually on the drive, but I remained silent as I watched Mitchie drive from the passenger's seat. I still couldn't get over how gorgeous she looked. I'm probably being super obvious right now, but I couldn't help it.

We finally made it to the party, and we all climbed out of Mitchie's car. There were already a ton of people here, and Tess and Caitlyn immediately left us to talk to other people. Mitchie was heasitant to leave me though, which I thought was kind of her. But I didn't want to ruin her night.

"Go ahead. Have fun, Mitchie." I told her. She still seemed reluctant to leave, but she walked over to a guy who apparently lived in this house. They sounded like good friends. I walked inside to get a drink.

That was when the sheer number of people there hit me. This house was huge. I somehow found my way to the kitchen and grabbed a beer. Now, don't get me wrong, I do drink sometimes. It just doesn't happen often, and because of that I am a horrible lightweight. I know that though, and I didn't plan on drinking much.

I had just opened my beer when someone's arm draped over my shoulders.

"Hey, I haven't seen you around before. What's your name, beautiful?" came a voice that sounded a little buzzed, but not entirely wasted. I looked over at him and saw that he was the same guy who I saw Mitchie talking to earlier, the guy who threw this party.

"I'm Alex." I said, in a rare show of being bold.

"Well, Alex, my name is Shane. Hope you enjoy the party, since I'm the one throwing it. Who did you come here with?"

"Mitchie."

"Hey! Mitchie is awesome isn't she," he nodded our left, pointing out Mitchie. She was talking to some girl, obviously flirting. I felt a flash of jealousy before I answer him.

"Yeah, she is awesome, and I've only known her a week."

"Really? So, are you like her? Or are you into guys? Because I'd like to know now, before I make a fool of myself flirting with you." He smiled.

"Sorry, man. I am like her." His face fell a little before he smiled again. This guy really was nice, I was surprised.

"That's cool. I would like to be your friend though. You seem cool, even though you are young."

"Hey! I'm not that young!"

"You're what? Two years younger? That's a lot in high school. But hey, I'm not judging you. I think it's cool. And I like to corrupt innocents." He smirked.

"Yeah I bet you do." I said sarcastically as I took a couple swallows of my beer. Surprisingly, I've finished it. I didn't really remember drinking it, but I must have been sipping it throughout this conversation. I frowned and grabbed another beer.

"What? There's nothing wrong with that… okay, well, it doesn't really matter. But anyway, you want to take shots?" He held up a bottle of Captain Morgan and my willpower crumbled.

After a while I couldn't tell you how many shots I've taken. I looked past Shane for a moment and spotted Mitchie standing in a corner alone. She looked upset, and I didn't like it. I excused myself from Shane and walked over to her.

"Hey there beautiful, are you okay?" I asked her, suddenly confident enough to flirt with her.

She smiled at me. "Yeah, I just found out that the girl I like and was sleeping with got together with someone else. It just sucks, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. But hey, cheer up. Someone as gorgeous as you should not be in a corner alone. Come and take some shots with me and Shane." I offered, being completely serious. I wanted her to be happy. She was looking way to sad.

And surprisingly, she did join us and we started to shotgun beer. Shane left to mingle with others at his party, leaving me with Mitchie. I thought she was looking amazingly sexy, and I decided I should tell her that.

"Hey, Mitch?"

"Yeah? What's up Alex?"

"You look so sexy right now," I slurred slightly.

She smiled and again I was amazed at how sexy she looked. "So do you, Alex." She started to come closer to me and I was paralyzed as her body pressed against mine. I automatically took a step back, but I ran into a wall I didn't know was there. She still came closer, and we were soon chest to chest. She was taller than me, so I looked up at her curiosity all over my face. I didn't understand what was happening, and my heart was beating so hard I thought it was trying to escape my chest.

She leaned her face in, and I finally understood. She was going to kiss me. My heart began to beat even faster as I moved my face to meet hers. The moment I felt her lips on mine, I knew Mitchie was feeling the same way about me as I was feeling about her. I ran my tongue across her lips and almost had a heart attack as she allowed me access to her mouth.

I lost all coherent thought as she led me upstairs to an empty bedroom. Once she locked the door she pushed me against the wall and kissed me with more passion than I've ever experienced. I knew in that moment that I would lose my virginity that night. Mitchie pulled back and looked at me, the question easily visible in her eyes. She didn't want to push me into anything I wasn't ready for. But the alcohol had taken all rational thinking, and lust had taken the rest of my mind. I nodded and pulled her closer to me.


	5. Chapter 4

**Two chapters in one week. I'm pretty proud. I apologize in advance for how long it may take me to get the next couple up, since AP Testing starts tomorrow I'm going to be pretty busy. But I'll do my best.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line. **

* * *

I awoke the next morning with many questions racing through my pounding head. What happened last night? Where am I? And again, what happened last night?

I opened my eyes and looked at the beautiful girl lying beside me. The memories flooded back. Oh my God, I just lost my virginity drunk at a party. What the hell did I do? Then, as I thought about it, and about her, I realized that I didn't regret what I had done. While I wish I had waited, and had made my first time special, I knew that it truly was special, because it was with her. Mitchie.

She was cuddling into my side with her head on my chest. The sheets of the bed just barely covered her, and her she looked so peaceful sleeping that I didn't want to move and wake her up. So I laid there, holding her, for almost an entire hour.

She awoke slowly, as if memory was failing her like it failed me at first. She must have remembered because she spoke my name before she even opened her eyes.

"Alex."

"Yes, beautiful?" I replied.

"Do you remember what we did last night? Do you regret it?"

"Yes, I remember what we did last night. But no, Mitchie, I don't regret it. That was my first time, and I should regret losing it drunk at a party, but I don't. I lost it to you, and you're so amazing and you made it so special for me that I can't regret it."

She visibly relaxed at my words. I didn't realize she would be afraid of me regretting what we did, but then I remembered how kind she had been to me. She was probably afraid that I might think she used me, and her next words confirmed it.

"I don't want you to think I was using you for-" she began, but I silenced her with a kiss.

"I know you didn't. That thought never crossed my mind."

I watched as her eyes opened to study me. Since she had the sheets covering her, I was left mostly exposed. I could see the concern in her eyes melt as lust began to cloud her mind. I smiled at her as I recognized the change.

"You like what you see?" I teased.

She blushed slightly, the pinkness spreading across her face only enhanced her features. The lust remained in her eyes, however.

"I do, actually," she says boldly.

I smirk and roll over so I hover over her. In doing so, I discard the sheet that was covering her body. My eyes leave hers as they drag over her body. They hesitate about a foot below her eyes slightly before I once again meet her eyes. When I do meet her eyes, I see amusement lased into her lust. She was enjoying herself.

"But I doubt I enjoy it as much as you seem too."

She just smiled at me and I felt her hands slide up my thighs and rest at my waist. Her smiled transformed into a smirk as my breath hitched. I decided to get her back so I gently slid my fingers across her stomach and rest them just below her breasts. She looked at me with anger when I stopped, and leaned up to kiss me.

She slid her tongue across my bottom lip and I quickly granted her entrance. Our tongues battled for dominance and she was about to win when Caitlyn walked into the room. I could have sworn Mitchie had locked it…

"Holy shit!" she exclaimed, while quickly turning around and covering her eyes. "I did not need to see that!"

Mitchie and I laughed and I quickly sat back down beside the bed. I covered the two of us with the sheet and shouted at Caitlyn.

"Caitlyn, we're covered!"

She spun around uncertainly, almost as if she didn't believe us. When she saw us, she sighed in relief. "Thank God, I don't ever want to see that again. I was just coming to tell you that we need to get going soon, so you guys need to get dressed."

Now it was my turn to sigh, but it was a sigh of annoyance instead of a sigh of relief. I didn't want to leave this bed, especially with a naked Mitchie lying next to me.

Mitchie laughed at my sour face and replied to Caitlyn. "Sure, let us get dressed and we'll leave. Maybe ten, fifteen minutes?"

Caitlyn looked relieved. "Okay, sounds good. See you downstairs."

Mitchie and I looked at each other for a moment before laughing. We threw off the sheet at the same moment and got up to dress. I forgot about the others, I was so distracted by the beautiful girl beside me. I glanced over at her to see her beautiful body covered by her bra and pants. I sighed and finished dressing myself.

Mitchie caught my sigh and looked at me. "What's wrong Alex?"

"Nothing, I just wish we could have laid there forever."

I didn't hear her coming up behind me until she wrapped her arms around my waist. I covered her hands with mine and leaned back into her. She kissed my neck once and then spun me around to kiss my lips. Once she had captured my lips, I felt her tongue graze my bottom lip, and I immediately gave her access. I then captured her bottom lip and sucked on it gently, eliciting a small moan from Mitchie. I smiled as I kissed her lips one last time before stepping away.

"Don't we have somewhere to be?" I asked.

Now it was her turn to sigh. "Yes, I suppose there is." She grabbed my hand and we walked downstairs to find the others. Caitlyn and Tess were sitting on the couch arguing, which didn't surprise me at all. What surprised me was Mitchie releasing my hand before joining them. I stopped short as she walked, alone, up to the two and joined in the conversation. No one noticed my momentary lapse except Caitlyn, who looked at me with sympathy before continuing the conversation like nothing had happened.

When we got to Mitchie's house, Caitlyn and Tess left quickly. I called my father and told him to come pick me up, but it was an hour drive from my house to Mitchie's, so I had an hour to spend with Mitchie.

"My dad will be here in about an hour." I told her.

"Okay. I think we should talk, Alex."

"Yeah, I think you're right."

"Look, you're nice and cute and funny, but you're two years younger than me. I don't want someone who I'm afraid to hold hands with in public. I'm sorry Alex."

I felt like someone just punched me in the chest, but I kept my face blank. I didn't want her to see how much her words hurt me. I couldn't do it.

"Yeah, I understand. Just please don't treat me any different than you did before this happened. I still want to be friends with you."

"Deal. What are you going to tell your father about last night?"

"That we talked and hung out and just spent time together. Nothing big. Just playing everything down."

"Okay, that sounds good. Hey, give me your phone and I'll give you my number." I tossed her my phone and watched as she typed her number into it. She handed it back.

"Text me sometime"

We talked about casual, boring things until my father drove up the drive way. I was thankful to get out of there. I knew I had to see her and the rest of the team on Monday, but I just wanted to go home and get Mitchie out of my head for the couple of days.


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry again for the wait, my computer went and got itself a virus. It had nothing to do with the link I clicked on in my email... I'll try to get better, that I can promise. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or Wizards of Waverly Place**

* * *

Chapter 5

The weekend passed tortuously slow. I couldn't get Mitchie out of my head, no matter how hard I tried. I couldn't sleep. In a week I went from denying I liked girls to sleeping with one. I could feel myself spinning out of control. I couldn't handle this; I just wanted to like boys. That's it, that was all I wanted.

Naturally, what I wanted most is the only thing I don't get.

Although the weekend passed slowly, Monday came way too fast, and another day of practice was upon me. Which meant I had to see Mitchie, my shortstop. I'm so screwed.

I went to practice with my head up, knowing the day would destroy any progress I made of forgetting about Mitchie. I got out of my father's car with a can of Monster in my hand, trying to hide the dark circles under my eyes. I walked to the field alone, I was the second one there. Mitchie was the first.

"Hey, Alex," she smiled at me. Curse that smile, she said she didn't want me. So why was she acting as if nothing happened between us.

"What do you want Mitch?"

She frowned at me. "What's wrong?"

I laughed humorlessly. "What's wrong? Are you actually asking me that question? How the hell do you not know what's wrong? You're the one that used me then told me I wasn't enough for you."

She actually had the nerve to look hurt. Why was she so cute? How could I hate someone like her, so made me feel so at ease? Like I wasn't horrible for liking girls? Of course, she liked girls, so I suppose that wasn't such a surprise.

"Alex, I said I was sorry. What else do you want me to say?"

"Nothing, Mitchie, I want you to say nothing. There's nothing for you to say. Just leave me alone, okay?"

"Okay, Alex. If that's what you want."

"Yeah, it's exactly what I want."

That's when Caitlyn walked up to us. "Hey, guys. What's up?"

"Nothing. Not a thing. Right Mitch?" I said, pointedly looking away from Mitchie.

"Umm, okay. What's wrong with you girls? I thought you guys grew close last weekend. What's wrong?"

"Don't worry Caitlyn," I replied before Mitchie could. "I thought we had bonded too, until after you guys left and she told me I was too young for her, and that we couldn't be together. Remember that this was after she took my virginity. But, I suppose no bonding actually happened. Whatever, it doesn't really matter anyway." And I promptly left.

I saw Caitlyn talking with Mitchie, but I had to remind myself that I didn't care. I sat inside the dugout and put on my cleats as my teammates arrived for practice. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice Mitchie until she sat next to me.

I sighed, knowing I couldn't ignore her. We were both starters, teammates, we had to work together. It didn't matter if I didn't like her, team came first. We had to win the upcoming tournament to go to the Vegas Invitational. There was too much pressure for two starter to be fighting, it would destroy the entire team. I couldn't be the cause of that.

"Look, Alex. I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm just concerned about the implications of going through with this. I'm nearly 17, and you're not even 16 yet. I don't think it could work."

"Mitchie, I get it. I really do. And I don't want to fight with you so close to the tournament. Let's just make this work, for the team."

"Alright, Alex, alright."

I practiced like my life depended on it. Though, looking back now, I suppose it did. We worked so hard that day and the rest of the week, the tournament starting Friday and continuing through Sunday. The finals were Sunday night.

Mitchie and I worked well together at practice, while being courteous off the field. The team noticed the tension between us, but they didn't ask. We all pretended like nothing was wrong.

Thursday came quicker than I would have liked, but I was ready all the same. I was completely confident in my abilities, in the team's abilities. We rode a charter bus to LA, 15 girls sitting in a bus with 2 coaches. Every girl got her own seat. I took a nap for the five hour drive.

When we arrived, it was around five o'clock. We were assigned rooms, with four girls to a room. Starters roomed together, with the idea of us getting to know each other better before a big game. This was a one day tournament, and our first game was at 7 in the morning the next day. We were given permission to explore the city in groups, within a five-block radius of our hotel.

I was assigned to room 701 with Tess, Caitlyn, and, you guessed it, Mitchie. I planned on reading a novel by the pool for the wandering time, and Caitlyn decided to join me while Mitchie and Tess explored LA. I grabbed my kindle and changed into my bikini and headed down to the pool, telling Caitlyn to meet me there when she was ready.

I was sitting in the hot tub for about five minutes when Caitlyn arrived. She was also wearing a bikini, and she looked amazing in it. Her body had curves in the right places, and her simple black bikini showed enough skin without looking trashy. I suppose I hadn't noticed before, but Caitlyn was crazy sexy.

I ignored the thoughts of her gorgeous body going through my head and smiled at her when she joined me in the hot tub. She smiled back and asked, "Are you ready to kick some ass tomorrow?"

"I'm always ready to kick ass, Caitlyn," I replied in my trademark arrogance I wear around my team. She seemed to see through it, though, but didn't question it.

"Good. But right now, let's just relax and enjoy the amazing water."

We made small talk for a good hour before anything of interest happened. The two of us had subconsciously made our way closer to the other, and before I knew it, our thighs were touching. My breathing picked up slightly at the feel of her bare skin against mine and the fact that we were very much alone in the empty room.

I trailed my fingers lightly across her leg, and suddenly she was straddling me in the water. I locked eyes with her before leaning my head closer to hers, almost connecting our lips. Caitlyn closed the distance and we began kissing passionately while my fingers gently moved their way up from her hips to her breasts. I felt her moan more than I heard it, and I knew we needed to move or someone might walk in on something they may not want to see.

I moved my hands back to Caitlyn's hips and lifted her up, carrying her to the spacious shower room that had a lock on it. I carried her inside and locked the door before turning on the shower and continuing where we left off with the hot water pelting us from above.

It was different than with Mitchie. That night at the party had been more passionate and sweet, while this time with Caitlyn had been more sexy and needy. However, multiple orgasms later, we left the shower room and walked up to room 701 with a smile on our faces. We decided not to tell the others what happened, it could complicate the already complicated relationship I had with Mitchie.

I couldn't believe it though, when I thought about it later that night. In a week, I had slept with two girls I hadn't known before the summer began. And I had a feeling this was only the beginning.

But I pushed that out of my mind as the sun peaked out from behind the skyscrapers of the LA skyline. The team ate a light breakfast and headed to the field to begin our journey to Las Vegas.

The sun was beating down on us by the first inning. It was going to be a long day if this kept up. I pushed that out of my head as I waited for the result of the coin toss. Home team, out on the field I go. I walked to my base and glanced at our starting lineup. Nine girls on the field, Tess pitching, Mitchie at short, Caitlyn in center, me at third. We all looked ready to go.

The first five innings went by quickly, with no runs for either team. In the bottom of the sixth, Mitchie hit a double to the left fielder, and I came up after her with one out and a runner in scoring position. The first pitch came. Ball one. The second came. I swung. Strike one. The third came. Strike two. No pressure, maybe our only chance to score, but no pressure. The fourth came. The pitcher must have been off, because this ball was right down the middle. I hit it.

A double brings in Mitchie, and the final score was 0-1 Warriors. The next game passed much the same way, with a final score of 1-2 Warriors. We won the next two games after that, bringing us to the finals. One game shy of Las Vegas.

We were scheduled to play the Rams later that night. We had time to eat a light dinner before going to the field for the game. I was ready. We had the same lineup as the first game, our star players ready for a shot at the title and at Vegas.

I played my heart out that game. Once again, with no score on the board in the bottom of the sixth, Mitchie hit a double and brought me up, except this time with two outs. I more than a little nervous this time, but I didn't show it. I was confident that I would pull it off and bring Mitchie home. And I did, only this time I did it with a home run over the center fields head.

The seventh inning passed quickly, and we had won.

Vegas here we come


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next week passed quickly, even with such intense practices. On Saturday, we all piled into a charter bus, ready for a three day tournament. We were leaving two days before the tournament begins, so we have time to recover from the 6 hour ride there. I sat in the very back, in my own seat. Caitlyn and Mitchie sat a few seats ahead of me, but Tess was the closest to me. She was sitting in the seat right in front of me.

When I saw Tess that morning, I was shocked. At four in the morning, her hair and makeup was perfect. She looked exhausted, but she appeared to be a Barbie doll nonetheless. When I asked her why she looked perfect even when she was in for a six hour ride and a nap, she scoffed at me.

"There is no excuse for imperfection."

I laughed and let it go. I popped in my headphones and took a nap while listening to a mix of Eminem's music.

Nothing interesting happened until we were about halfway there. We pulled into a rest stop and practically ran out of the bus. We didn't want to get back on, so we killed more time in the restroom than we actually needed. I was fixing my hair and minimal makeup that smudged slightly from my nap when Mitchie and Caitlyn walked up.

"Hey, Alex," Mitchie said as she walked up behind me.

"What's up Mitchie?" My relationship with Mitchie was better than it was a week ago, but still wasn't on firm ground. I didn't want to get hurt again.

"Just coming to see if you're done. None of the girls would get on the bus unless we lead them. Come be a leader with me…"

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." And with one last glance in the mirror, I follow the pair out of the restroom and into the dreaded bus. I sighed as I walked on. Within five minutes, the rest of the team was back on the bus and we were continuing on journey there. Apparently, Caitlyn traded seats with Tess and wanted to talk to me.

"Alex, I know we decided not to tell people about us, but we're rooming together unless we tell coach. It's up to you, if you want to room with me or not."

"I thought we were going four to a room?"

"We got adjoining rooms with Mitchie and Tess, but the door is supposed to be closed at night. Our sponsors were so proud of us that they paid extra for us to have two to a room."

"That's pretty awesome. I don't mind rooming with you. Why would I? It's not like I want us to be awkward around each other."

"Okay, good. I was nervous there for a second. If Mitchie finds out, she'll flail me alive."

"Why would she care?"

"Don't you know? She has the biggest crush on you, no matter what she says. You're all she talks about. No offense, but it's a bit annoying."

"I never would have guessed…" I trailed off. It was true, Mitchie has been careful not to do anything more than a friend would do. It was shocking to find out that she really did have feelings for me.

"Yeah…" Caitlyn said, sounding slightly dejected.

I looked at her. I could see that she wanted me happy, whatever the cost to her. But I could also see that she liked me just as much as she says Mitchie did. I couldn't bear to see that dejected look on her face.

"Caitlyn, what if it's you that I like, and not Mitchie?" I asked her, slightly embellishing. But I really did like her, so what was the harm in giving it a try?

"Really? Do you mean that?" she asked, hesitantly.

"Really. Give us a try, Caitlyn."

She smiled at me, and just like that I knew I made her day. What did it matter if I still had feelings for Mitchie? It's not like that would work out anyway. At least, that was what I told myself.

When we arrived in Las Vegas, the sun was still high in the sky. Because of that, the strip looked a lot less impressive than I expected. We pulled up to the Hilton on the strip, and walked into the hotel with our bags in hand.

Our coach checked us in and assigned us rooms. Just like Caitlyn said, she and I were rooming together. I smiled when I looked over at her as our names were called. I was excited, this would be a fun trip.

When we were handed our room keys, our coach told us we had three hours to do whatever we wanted, so long as it was inside the hotel. We would be allowed to walk the strip when the sun went down. I knew what I wanted to do in our three hours of freedom.

I beat Caitlyn to our room, so I put my suitcase on my bed and took off my shirt to change it into something more appropriate for the desert heat. It was while my shirt was off that Caitlyn walked into the room.

As soon as she saw me, she stopped dead; her eyes wide with shock and darkening with lust. I hadn't planned this, but I knew the moment I saw her that I wanted her right now, before I changed or we did anything else. I walked over to her and pulled her shirt off before she could do anything.

She got over her shock when her shirt came off, because she attacked my lips with hers immediately. There was little passion between us, only desire and need. That was how I liked it, I decided. Without passion, there wouldn't be a chance for my heart to be broken again.

We spent an hour and a half in the room, and after that Caitlyn went to take a shower and I went to the pool only to find Mitchie sitting on the side of the pool with her feet in the water reading a book.

"What are you reading?" I asked as I put my stuff down on a table.

She jumped when she heard me, but answered my question. "Some book about wizards. It's pretty good."

"Why are you here alone?"

"Because I don't have anyone left to be here with. You were in your room with Caitlyn, and Tess is at the restaurant with Juliet."

"Wow, I'm sorry. I didn't know you would be alone, or I would have joined you earlier."

"It's fine, I needed to think anyway. Speaking of thinking, I have something I need to tell you."

"What?" I asked, curiosity filling me.

"Alex, I'm sorry I was a bitch to you after the party. I really do like you. Please give us a try?"

I didn't know what to say. The last part of her mini-speech sounded a lot like what I had said to Caitlyn only a few hours prior. Mitchie saw my hesitation and continued.

"I know I have no right to ask, and you don't have to forgive me for what I did or to give us a try. I'm sorry for even asking…"

"No, Mitch, it's fine. I want to try, but I don't want to get hurt again," I found myself saying. Oh man, Caitlyn was going to kill me if I kept this up.

"Really?"

Wait, what am I doing? How could I hurt Caitlyn like this. This is wrong, I shouldn't do it…

"Yes."

That was when I kissed her, and all thoughts of Caitlyn flew out of my head. Unlike the kisses I've shared with Caitlyn, that kiss had a passion that burned within me. I was powerless to stop once I started.

Already in our bikinis, the tiny pieces of cloth came off quickly, the two of us now in the shallow end of the pool. Our moans of pleasure filled the pool as both of us reached our orgasm at the same time. I opened my eyes as I recovered to see Caitlyn staring at me with tears in her eyes.

"Caitlyn—"


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, sorry this took me so long. I got a new laptop, that just so happened to have no writing app on it at all. So sad. Anyway, here you go. Again, sorry that this took so long.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my storyline.**

* * *

_"Caitlyn-"_

No, no, no... This cannot have just happened. What did I do? In a matter of weeks I went from not wanting to admit to liking girls to sleeping around. Now I hurt the one person who stood by me through it all. I can't believe this, what have I done?

I watch Caitlyn in stunned silence as a lone tear escapes her eye. I notice that I'm still wrapped around Mitchie, and I maneuver away from her quickly. I don't move towards either girl, terrified of the reaction I might get.

Finally, Caitlyn speaks up.

"Why? Damn it, Alex. Why?"

Now it's my turn to shed a tear. I didn't think about the consequences of what I was doing. To be honest, I didn't think much at all. I didn't mean to hurt her. I realize that I haven't replied yet.

"I'm sorry Caitlyn, I didn't think-"

"Well that's obvious," she interrupted. That's when I noticed that Mitchie has yet to say anything. I glance at her, trying to make sure she was okay, and watch the confusion on her face transform to anger and disappointment.

"I don't know what's going on," she said, "but I know enough to know that I was just forced into the center of it. So, does anyone want to tell me what the hell is going on?"

I looked at her with sad eyes, knowing that she wanted me to tell her. The only problem was that I couldn't say it aloud. I was so ashamed, I felt as if the ability to speak just abandoned me. I was helpless. Caitlyn saw that I wasn't going to say anything and so replied to her.

"Alex and I have been sleeping together, but haven't gone on a date or asked the other out or anything like that. So on the bus this morning, she decided to give up on you and go out with me. Before she came down to the pool we were fucking in our bedroom."

Mitchie looked at me for a moment, then grabbed her bikini that was still floating in the pool and walked out of the pool.

"I can tell that you two need to talk, and quite frankly I don't even want to see either of you."

She left.

I followed Mitchie's example and retrieved my bikini and walked out of the pool. I redressed, then looked at Caitlyn. I hated that broken look on her face, especially knowing that it was there because of me. I continued looking at her, without speaking a word.

Eventually, Caitlyn broke the silence.

"I shouldn't have asked you this morning. I knew you had a think for Mitchie, and I ignored it for my own gain. So really, this is my fault. I knew it! I knew you would leave me for her the moment you got a chance! I suppose it just didn't expect it to happen so fast. I thought I would have time to prepare myself..."

"Look, Caitlyn. This is absolutely not your fault. This is all on me. I completely understand if you never want to talk to me again, I wouldn't want to talk to you again either."

She laughed bitterly. "I have no choice do I? I have to talk to you, you're my third baseman. A starter. You know what Coach would say if we stopped speaking. She would bench us both, and I hate sitting. So, I'll speak to you on the field, but don't ever expect me to be your friend again. I never want to see you outside of this team."

And with that, she walked the same path out of the pool as Mitchie, leaving me alone for the first time since my life completely imploded. What just happened? I still couldn't believe the past few moments occurred, let alone that I just got back with Mitchie to lose her in almost the same moment. This could not have happened.

But it did happen, and now I have to face the consequences. I gather my belongings and began walking to my bedroom. Caitlyn's and my bedroom. I'm screwed. I open the door to find the room empty. Where did Caitlyn go? Oh, well. She's around somewhere. I walked into the bathroom and got into the shower before the water even warmed up. My way of punishing myself I suppose, an ice cold shower.

Eventually the water warmed up, pounding my body with relaxing drops of water. Only it wasn't relaxing, it had the opposite effect. I felt tears sliding down my face, following the path the water was making down my body. God, how much I hated myself right now. I managed to hurt the two people I cared to the most about at the same exact moment. I should hate myself, everyone should hate me.

I look down at my body, disgusted at what I saw. I was a horrible person, why didn't my body reflect the ugliness that was inside? Or at least the hopelessness that beginning to settle itself inside my heart. I knew I was thinking wrong, but I couldn't help it.

I grabbed my razor and began to shave, even though I really didn't need to. I needed something to do. I was paying such little attention to what I was doing that I was shocked when I felt a sharp burning. I glanced down and sighed. I cut myself shaving, damn. I rolled my eyes and continued shaving, paying closer attention than I was before. I was also ignoring the calm feeling that had settled upon me when my razor cut my skin. It didn't even register with me at the time, though I supposed it should have.

After my shower I dressed and threw myself onto my bed, exhausted after the day.

I didn't wake until the next day, with the sun flowing in freely through the window and the room empty of my roommate. Crap, I wanted to talk to her. I guess I'll have to do it later. I just sat up when I heard my cell go off. I glance at the caller ID, wanting to ignore the call, until I saw it was Coach calling me. Ignoring the call became an impossibility, and so I groggily answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Alex, good morning. We're meeting downstairs in half an hour for breakfast and films. Be here." and she hung up.

"Good morning, how are you doing? No, no you didn't wake me up..." I mumbled, trailing off. I glanced at the clock, shocked to see that it was already 9 am. I suppose I should get up anyway. I was making my way to the shower when I noticed myself in the mirror. I bore no mark of last night, not even puffy eyes from crying. There was no outward sign that anything was wrong, but I was burying myself in blame and hate without anyone helping me. I didn't know it could get any worse.

I made it downstairs in 30 minutes to find the rest of my team already there. The room was loud with the numerous discussions of my teammates until I walked in the everyone fell silent. That's when I knew- Caitlyn or Mitchie must have told someone what happened, because the entire team knew about it.

Not a single person spoke to me, but after a few minutes of silence whispered conversations began to fill the air. I grabbed my breakfast and sat alone at a table in the corner. I was almost finished when Coach walked in.

Coach looked around the room, but if she was surprised at the change in seating arrangements she didn't show it. She announced the game plans for the schedule and how the tournament was being run. There were going to be four pools, with four teams per pool. The first day of the tournament we would play everyone within our pool, with the top two in each pool advancing into the second day. The second day of the tournament would hold four games, the winners of which would play in the semifinals the morning of the third day, with the finals that evening. All teams were expected to stay until the end of the last tournament to show sportsmanship, even if they are eliminated on day one.

After explaining the rules of the tournament, Coach began to show us films of the teams in our pool. I wasn't a big fan of films, since everyday the team plays differently. Star players have off days or get injured in warm-up and everything we watched in films is pointless. But Coach likes doing it, so I have no choice but to sit through the morning films until we were released at lunch to eat and enjoy a couple hours here before returning for team bonding in the evening.

After films I caught up with Caitlyn, who was talking to Tess. Both looked at me like I was a piece of gum stuck on their cleats, but I didn't give up.

"Caitlyn, can I talk to you please?"

She looked sad, but nonetheless complied. "Yeah, sure, Alex."

We walked up to our shared hotel room, and remained quiet while I thought through what I had to say.

"Caitlyn, I'm so sorry. I know what I did was horrible and wrong. I don't expect you to forgive me, hell I don't even ask you to forgive me, because I know you shouldn't. I just want you to know that I didn't ever want to hurt you. That wasn't my plan, and when I saw Mitchie at the pool last night I didn't know what I was doing, the lines were blurred. I know that's no excuse, but it's all I got."

I was so terrified that Caitlyn would just leave me, drop me like I'm a piece of trash. I wouldn't blame her if she did, that's what I would do. But I really did like Caitlyn, maybe as just a friend, but I liked her nonetheless.

I watched the sadness melt off her face, it being replaced by compassion. I watched her eyes as she thought of what to say.

"Alex, you screwed up, and I think you know that. But I screwed up too. I should never have put you in a position to choose, that wasn't fair of me. I knew you liked Mitchie, I could see it in your eyes every time you looked at her. But I didn't want to admit it, I wanted you for myself, and that was wrong of me. Don't expect me to move past this quickly, but I will move past it and I do want to be friends again. Someday, I think we can go back to that friendship we had before this mess happened. But right now, I need to be left alone. You can understand that, right?"

"Yeah, Caitlyn, I understand. I never expected you to forgive me. Thank you for giving me another chance."

"Of course, Alex. Now, you need to go find Mitchie. Tell her everything, she's not going to know what happened around her last night. You need to be the one to tell her, not me."

I nodded and turned to walk away. Before I could leave, Tess called out to me.

"Don't expect the rest of the team to be as forgiving as Caitlyn. We all know that Caitlyn is a better person than all of us."

I nodded once again, and left to find Mitchie. I didn't really think she was going to be in her room, but I checked there first anyway. To my immense surprise, she was there, and she opened the door for me as well.

"Alex."

I noticed the tone in her voice, cold and strained. It looked like this talk wasn't going to go as well as the one with Caitlyn did.

"Mitchie. Can I come in? I think we need to talk."

"Sure."

She let me in, and I noticed that the room was a mess. It looked as if someone threw every article of clothing around the room. I saw a bottle of pills on the bedside table. I walked over and grabbed the bottle, subconsciously wondering what was inside.

Before I could read the label, Mitchie spoke up.

"What do you want, Alex?"

I set the bottle down. "I wanted to explain last night."

"I assumed as much. I gathered that you and Caitlyn were having a thing before you slept with me last night."

"Yes, she asked me to be her girlfriend, or something along that line, on the bus yesterday. I said yes, and she looked so happy. I did want us to work, because I didn't see you and me getting together, well, ever. When I saw you at the pool, I didn't think we would go that far. I didn't think that would happen at all. But I was powerless to stop once we started. I shouldn't have done it, I should have stopped us. But I didn't, and now here we are," I hesitated, "here I am, in this mess."

I finished my monologue and waited for Mitchie to say something. For a while, she didn't speak. It felt like hours, waiting for her to reply to me, though it was probably only a couple moments in time. I could see her collecting her thoughts, writing it all out in her head before she said it.

"Caitlyn is my best friend, Alex. You know that."

I nodded. "Yeah, Mitch, I know that. I know I screwed up big time on this one."

"You're right, you did. I can't believe you did this, but you did. And now you have to suffer the consequences. I know you didn't think, I didn't either. So I can't hold that against you, but I didn't know about you and Caitlyn, though you did. All you had to do was mention her, and I would have stopped. I would never intentionally hurt her, no matter how much I like you. And yes, I like you."

I was shocked, though I shouldn't have been. I did sleep with her twice now, didn't I? God, I sound like a whore. I shouldn't have slept with anyone, I'm just a kid!

Mitchie interrupted my inner ranting and continued her speech. "But now, I can't touch you. I won't be a part of a love triangle with my best friend. But I don't think I can stay away from you either, so we can't hang out anymore. You and I, we can't be friends anymore."

I was crushed, but unsurprised. I nodded and made my way to the door.

"Alex? I'm sorry..." I heard from behind me. I didn't stop, I didn't turn. I just walked out of her room and into mine. What did I do? I lost the friendship of the girl I've liked since I met her. I lost Caitlyn, at least until she could find it in her to forgive me, which I didn't expect to ever happen. And, according to Tess, I lost the entire team as well.

So, in short, I lost the people I have to spend the rest of the summer with. I'll see these girls nearly every day for the next four weeks, until school started again.

This is going to be a long four weeks.


	9. Chapter 8

**Sorry it took me so long. It's been a busy summer, but that's no excuse. **

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I own WOWP or Camp Rock? Because I don't.**

* * *

_Chapter 8_

The rest of the day was slow, though that was probably because I was dreading team bonding that night. I wasn't sure how much everyone knew, but I knew that I would have to answer questions. Everyone has questions. Especially when it's none of their business.

Such as life though.

So, when the time to bond with my team rolled around I headed to Mitchie's room, where bonding would be held. I wasn't sure how we were going to fit fifteen girls inside a single hotel room, but I suppose it wasn't really my problem. The moment I walked inside the room, there was an eerie silence, as if someone pushed the mute button on my life.

I was the last one to arrive, yet I was ten minutes early. Surprised, I looked at the nearest girl, who happened to be a girl named Selena.

"Am I late?" I asked her.

"No."

One word answers. Great. This is not how I wanted this evening to go. I wanted us to bond like we usually do, laughs and smiles. The occasional flirt. This was not going to be a usual night.

"Well," began Caitlyn, who was clearly hesitant to begin the night. "By popular demand, the event for the night is two hours worth of Truth or Dare. There is no rules or guidelines to the dares, or the truths for that matter, and once told or asked you can't back down. You must go through with it. Well, that's it. Let's get settled and begin."

I was the reason this game was chosen, I realized. People wanted to hear the truth and they wanted to see me humiliated. They wanted me to make a fool of myself by backing down. One glance at Tess and I knew I was right.

I decided that I wasn't going to back down. We were all huddled in a circle, completely quiet, for more than a minute. Until Tess spoke up.

"Well, since no one is volunteering, I'll go first."

She thought for a moment.

"Alex. Truth or Dare?"

I wanted to get the basic question down first. So I decided "truth."

"Okay, what happened between you, Mitchie, and Caitlyn?"

There it is. The golden question. I glanced and Mitchie and Caitlyn, who were on opposite sides of the room, as far apart as they could be, and both seemed nervous. This wasn't going to end well for any of us.

"I slept with Mitchie at the first party I went to with Tess, Mitchie, and Caitlyn." That didn't hurt anyone, everyone here has been laid at a party. "Mitchie didn't want any form of relationship, so I moved on. I ended up with Caitlyn, who asked me out on the bus ride here. After sleeping with her in our shared room, I went to the pool. That's were I ran into Mitchie, who was alone. I didn't mean for it to happen, but we ended up fucking each other in the pool. Were Caitlyn caught us. That's pretty much it." I usually didn't curse, but this was a special occasion.

The entire room was silent. I don't know what I was waiting for, but I was desperately praying for the

tension to be broken.

And it soon was. Selena spoke first.

"So, you were just getting some ass when girl and relationship drama got in the way? That's a shitty reason to hate someone. No offense to the rest of you. Anyway, you're turn Alex."

I smiled and thought for a moment. This could be a time to get some serious dirt on the others.

"Juliet, truth or dare?"

"Truth." she squeaked. No surprise there. But I had a question I wanted to ask her.

"Is it true that you slept with the entire cheerleading squad?"

She blushed, but held her ground. "Yes. That is true. And let me tell you, flexible girls? The best."

We all laughed at that. Many questions flew across the room, but no one really grilled me about what happened last night. I zoned out of the talk of girls, boys, drugs, parties, and sex until someone asked Mitchie "why did you not want to be in a relationship with Alex that night after the first party, but went back and slept with her again in the pool?"

Excellent question, one I actually wanted an answer to. I could see Mitchie trying to wiggle herself out of that one, but I could see she was coming up blank.

She sighed and answered honestly. "I didn't want to be with someone two years younger than me. Still don't, in case you were wondering. That first night I was so wasted I couldn't tell you the difference between a baseball and a softball. Last night I was simply lonely and I figured I could manipulate Alex since I assumed she still had feelings for me." She looked at me after she said that, with an apology worded clearly in her eyes.

The apology didn't matter to me, she used me because she was lonely and wanted to get laid. She was no better than boys. Just another player, looking to score. I didn't care anyway. At least that's what I told myself. In full honesty, however, I was struggling to hold back my tears. How could one girl make me feel like crap? The same girl who I had trusted completely, even in an intoxicated state?

I slowly got up and left the room. No one said anything, they all let me go. I think they all felt bad for me, I was the youngest and I was being played with. Those girls in that room weren't bad people, they were just teenagers looking for a good time. Mitchie was the same. I just didn't expect that from her.

I went directly into my room and collapsed onto the bed, tears finally escaping as the hotel room door clicked behind me. I was alone. And I couldn't stop the pain that was overwhelming me. Was this what heartbreak felt like? I've heard the phrase before, _'heartbreak',_ but I never thought it literally felt like your heart was breaking. Why did I put myself in that position any way? A position where I could easily get hurt?

I cried myself to sleep that night. I was asleep before Caitlyn even came back to our room.

How was I going to step onto that field tomorrow, with Mitchie and Caitlyn, and play as if nothing had happened? I really didn't know.


	10. Chapter 9

**So, I realize this is a shorter chapter than usual. Actually, this is just a short chapter in general. But I thought that was a good place to end the chapter, and I wanted to get this up before things get crazy with me moving into college. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP or Camp Rock, but if I did, it would go something like this...**

* * *

_Chapter 9_

"Alex? Alex, wake up."

A gentle voice was calling me. I stirred, unwilling to face the long day ahead of me.

"Alex, get your ass out of bed now." The gentle voice turned into a stern one. But I knew it was the same voice. And I suddenly remembered who that voice belonged to.

"Alex, now!" Caitlyn shook me, and finally I awoke. I glared at her. I was ready to wake up yet. Why was she waking me up?

As if reading my mind, Caitlyn answered me. "Warm up is in two hours, you need to get ready to go."

Slowly I got out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom. I got into the shower, not even bothering to wait for it to warm up. Cold showers burn calories anyway right? I scrubbed myself clean, and rubbed the swelling out of my eyes. I couldn't face the team with puffy eyes now could I?

I finished my hair and makeup in an hour, then dressed into my warm up uniform, with a black undershirt on so I wouldn't have to go to the bathroom to change at game time. I found Caitlyn already dressed and reading while she waited for me. A look of concern flashed in her eyes, but I ignored it as I walked to the door.

"Ready for breakfast?"

I wasn't exactly hungry, but that would be too out of character for me to refuse breakfast. I liked to eat, and the entire team knew it. So I nodded and followed her down to breakfast, where the entire team already was. I pointedly ignored Mitchie, and walked up to Selena, who was easily the quietest on the team. She didn't listen to any rumors or what the team was saying, so sitting next to her would be a safe option.

"Hey, Selena, can I sit here?" I asked.

She smiled at me, which was eerie since she looked so much like me. And we weren't even related.

"Of course, Alex."

So I went and got a simple bowl of cereal and joined Selena's table. A couple others were there: Jennifer was sitting on the other side of Selena and Demi was sitting across from her. Both were very kind to me, not mentioning last night or my lack of an Alex-sized breakfast.

After a few minutes of small talk, Coach walked up and told us to finish up quickly because we were headed to the field in five minutes. I ate the last couple bites of cereal and put the bowl away just in time. We were off, and I could barely look at most of my fellow starters.

This was going to be a long game.

The game went by quickly, even in the midsummer Vegas weather. I had a surprisingly good game, with no errors, ten assists, three putouts, and going three for four with four RBI's. Our team won, and it was soon time for the second game. I had a similar game, and once again we won.

We won the final game in our pool, and we were in the Gold Bracket for the next day.

Throughout the entire day, I didn't say a single word to Mitchie that wasn't team-related or game-related. How could I talk to her as if nothing was wrong when I could barely look at her without breaking down in tears again? What I didn't notice then was that no one else spoke to her much either. She seemed to withdraw into her own world, and I didn't care whether it was helpful or hurtful.

We got to the hotel around eight that night, and I went straight to bed and crashed. I wanted to get out of my head for the night, and sleep offered just that. Unfortunately, I woke an hour later, Mitchie's words bouncing inside my head. How could I feel so much for someone who didn't feel anything at all? I didn't want to wake up Caitlyn, who was sleeping soundly beside me, so I headed to the bathroom.

I sat on the cool tile floor and read for a little bit, but that wasn't helping, I could still hear those words echoing around me. I spotted a bottle of Vicatin lying in my toiletries bag, left over from when I blew out my shoulder last year. I grabbed the bottle and popped a couple, allowing the fog of the drug to comfort my pain. I walked back to my bed and crashed half an hour later.

While I didn't notice it then, I was allowing myself to spin out of control. But control wasn't what I wanted, freedom was. Painless nights were as well.


	11. Chapter 10

**Wow, my fastest update ever. I'm so proud of myself. Anyway, I wrote this earlier today at a café during a little 'escape vacation with the homophobic, judgmental parents' trip. Anyway, here you go, with a day and a half left until move-in, Chapter 10.**

**Did you guys see how many reviews I got? Three. More would make me happy... But this story isn't reliant on review, I write just to write. Anyway...**

**Disclaimer: I own none of WOWP or Camp Rock, though I wish I did. And if I did, it might go a little something like this...**

* * *

_Chapter 10_

I woke up before Caitlyn that day, so I got into the shower first.

I didn't think much of last night, it didn't seem that significant. And it really wasn't. It's not like after that the bottle of pain pills called to me, because they didn't. Nothing was wrong.

So I got ready for the day, the lukewarm water washing away the last of the pill-induced fog. I actually felt better than I did they day before. I thought I could handle the day, even talking to Mitchie. I was determined.

When we got to the bus that day, we were all cordial. It's like no one had forgotten what had happened earlier, but everyone wanted to move on with life. We wanted to get back to the place where we were all close friends, one giant clique.

I played terribly that day. So bad that Coach actually pulled me out of the game. I couldn't even get mad at her, I would have pulled me too. I made four errors in the third inning alone, and I hadn't gotten a hit yet either. It was like I dropped into a slump with no warning, just in a single day.

So I sat on the bench as our teams made the semifinals. The finals would be tomorrow evening, playing under the lights. I wondered if I was even going to play.

I was packing up my bags when I noticed someone familiar watching me. I couldn't place her, but something about her made me think that I should know her. She had long brown hair, a light blue low-cut V-neck, and shorts so short I thought you could see her ass if she bent down. She was attractive, but I wasn't attracted to her at all. It was like there was a block, I just couldn't see her like that. I wanted to know who she was, but my shy nature wouldn't allow me to go up and ask her. So I pushed her out of my mind and finished packing up my bags.

I had lost track of her when Coach yelled at me from across the field.

"Alex! Get over here now!"

I obliged, unwilling to piss off my coach any more than I already had. I walked up to him and noticed the girl next to her.

"Alex, your cousin Miley is here to spend the rest of the evening with you. She said you'd remember her. Do you know her? Is she your cousin?"

The moment she said the name 'Miley' everything clicked. Miley and I were inseparable when we were little, born exactly three years apart on the day. It was strange that we clicked with such an age difference, but you couldn't find one of us without the other close behind until her parents moved to Tennessee when I was three and she was six. We stayed in touch, eventually finding each other on Facebook a couple years prior. Miley.

"Yeah, Coach. Miley is my cousin." I said simply.

"Alright, you need to check in with me at 11. Any later and you for sure will not play tomorrow."

"Yes, Coach." I smiled.

She walked away, leaving me with my cousin, the girl I had been inseparable with at such a young age. Had we changed too much to go back to that? I hoped not.

"Hey there little cousin! Surprised to see me?" She smirked. And just like that, we were back to our old ways. Joined at the hip, as our parents used to say.

She told me about how her life has gone since she moved. How she had found the party scene at 16 and never looked back. How she was moving to LA, just three hours from my home. And how when she found out that I was here she had to stop on her way and see me.

I asked her why she was moving out to LA. Wasn't she going to college in Tennessee?

"I got a record deal, so I'm moving out so I can be near my record label. I'm going to take some classes at a community college for a semester or two. So you're what? A sophomore now? You'll be 16 in a few months right?"

"Yeah," I replied. "I turn 16 in December. I can't wait, I want to drive so bad."

She laughed. "Yeah, you would think driving would give you more freedom wouldn't you? Like, you could go meet up with a boy without your parents knowing? Unfortunately, it doesn't work like that. Parents totally tighten the leash when you have a car. So, no sneaking off to meet boys. It's not a good idea." She laughed again.

"No boy wanted." I said simply. I didn't want to go into detail, but I didn't want to pretend around Miley, she deserved more than that.

She stopped laughing and looked at me. There was no judgment in her eyes, only compassion.

"Girls?" She asked. I looked down and nodded. It wasn't until then that I realized that we weren't walking anymore. I didn't remember when we stopped.

"Hey, it's okay. You know that right? There's nothing wrong with that. Just because I don't feel that way doesn't mean I'm against it. Your my family. Nothing will change how I think about you."

I looked at her, tears in my eyes. She said what I needed to hear.

"It'll be okay, Alex. I promise."

"How could you possible know that?" I asked. I didn't mean to sound like a bitch, but I couldn't understand how she could possibly promise me something like that.

"Because I've seen it. You're not the only one to go through this. I know it sounds cliché, but it really does get better."

I smiled and hugged her. She hugged me back, and we stood like that for several minutes.

She pulled back and asked if I minded if she smoked a cigarette. I shook my head, so I watched her pull out a pack of Menthols and a orange BIC lighter.

"You want one?" She asked.

I thought about it. "Sure."

I smoked my first cigarette that night. I should have known it wouldn't be my last.

The evening continued with small talk. I even told her about Mitchie. She was just as understanding as before, and eventually she told me how she had left her boyfriend, Liam, home in Tennessee. It seemed to be a night of confessions: she told me she slept with the football team, I told her I slept with a pair of best friends; she told me she had been smoking weed for years, I told her about last night, how I took those pills to sleep.

Then I asked if she had any weed, I wanted to try some.

"If you want to. I don't want you to think I'm pressuring you into anything."

"No, I really do want to try it." I said. And it was true, I did want to try it. I didn't know where the desire came from, but it was strong. I wanted to, and I wanted it to be with Miley first.

"Alright, yeah I have a couple bowls. Lets go find some place more private."

Do you know how hard it is to find a private spot in Las Vegas? Let me tell you, it isn't easy. We settled for a bench in a park just outside of the strip. Miley produced a pipe and a prescription bottle filled with weed.

"It hides the smell so snitches can't smell it," she told me.

We lit up, and I felt so calm and relaxed. I wasn't depressed at how poorly I played today. I didn't worry about the game tomorrow. Everything slowed down, and life didn't seem so hard. I loved it.

That should have been a warning, but it wasn't. I saw nothing wrong with enjoying the high.

I was still high when I checked in with Coach, but I don't think she noticed. I headed up to the room and grabbed the M&Ms I had brought with me to eat on the bus ride home. I had wanted to save it, but now I couldn't resist. I ate the entire jumbo bag in a matter of minutes, then downed a half-gallon sized bottle of water. I was refilling my water in the sink when I started feeling tired. By the time I had finished, I was exhausted. I stumbled to my bed and crashed.

For the second night in a row, I crashed high off my ass. Seeing a pattern? I didn't.

* * *

**So, I know Selena's birthday isn't in December, but it fits into my story that Alex's is. And I didn't do this in my last chapter, so happy birthday Demi! Anyway, please don't hate me for the way Alex is headed. It's all in my plan... (hehe, my master plan)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I finished moving in! So now I have to wait for like three days before classes start... Trying to find things to do when you don't really know anyone is kinda difficult, but I'm managing. **

**Anyway, here is the next chapter, because I love you all so much and wanted to update soon. **

**Disclaimer: Really? Just no.**

* * *

_Chapter 11_

I didn't have to make an appearance the next day until noon, which was good since I woke up at 11:30. I couldn't believe I slept that long, it was seriously like a record. Anyway, I showed up at the team lunch at noon to watch films yet again.

Did I mention how much I hate films? Yes? Okay then, moving on.

I downed over a gallon of water during the films that I didn't watch AT ALL. But oh well, who needs films anyway. It's not like I'm going to play…

I was feeling bold that day, so I walked up and sat at what was once my usual table, with Tess, Caitlyn, Juliet, and, yes, Mitchie. I even sat next to Mitchie, with a huge plate of food in front of me.

"Hey, Mitch," I said.

She gave me an unsure smile, "Hey, Alex. How have you been?"

I laughed. "Pretty fucking fabulous. Got screwed over so many times on this trip it's seriously not even funny."

"Yeah, umm, I'm sorr—"

"Don't even, Mitchie. Don't apologize for something you're not sorry for."

"I am sorry, Alex. I really am, I shouldn't have said that, not with you there and especially like that."

Her face wore an apologetic expression, but I wasn't about to forgive her. Not yet.

"Maybe you shouldn't have fucked me then, huh? Maybe you should have thought of that before you took my virginity."

Now she just looked ashamed, but it was like just then that she noticed that everyone at our table was listening to our conversation.

That was when I stepped in.

"What, don't you guys have anything better to do than listen to us?" I whisper-yelled, since we were still watching films and Coach had yet to catch us talking.

Everyone suddenly looked away, but I knew they were still listening.

Films took forever, but when they finally ended we went over to the practice field and began warming up. What was a little different was that Coach had assigned us partners.

"I noticed there was tension among us the past few days, so I paired you with who I felt was the person you weren't getting along with most," then she went on listing players until, "Mitchie, Alex," was called. I sighed, I should have known Coach would notice our animosity.

Crap, I did not want to partner with Mitchie. Partners meant we would spend most of the day together, doing every warm up station together, even just to get water we had to be together. This was going to be a very long warm up.

And long it was. Mitchie and I made small talk, nothing deep like earlier during films. We were being cautious, trying to fall into our old friendship but still aware of the tension between us. I didn't want to be her friend though, I wasn't sure I could be _just _her friend. It was like I was either meant to love her or meant to hate her. Nothing in between.

I couldn't help notice how intoxicatingly sexy that girl was though. I couldn't ignore the way her body moved, how her body curved. She had gorgeous curves, in all the right places. And she knew it too, you could see it in the way she held herself she knew she was drop-dead sexy, but wasn't about to rub it in your face. I couldn't help but notice how her hair would sway left and right as she ran, that hair I loved so much, that I knew was so soft.

I was almost in a trance when she looked at me. I smiled at her, almost willing to forgive her.

But almost wasn't really forgiveness. I knew that, and I think she did as well. She never tried to push me into forgiving her. She seemed to understand that I just needed time.

Eventually warm up ended, and the game began.

I played much better today, even though I was surprised I started. I had no errors, and even made a double play. And that was just in the field. At bat I was on fire as well. I almost batted a cycle, I was just missing the home-run. I hit two singles, a double, and a triple. I was so happy I almost cried. I had 5 RBI's, including the winning run. I was left on base multiple times, but that was okay.

And just like that, we were the Champions of the Las Vegas Invitational. I couldn't believe it. Party tonight? I think yes.

And we actually made plans as a team to celebrate. Our Coach didn't ask and we didn't tell her. We all knew that Coach had to stop underage drinking, and that we were absolutely going to drink tonight.

So we all headed to the hotel to shower and change into our 'party clothes'. That took about an hour, which was surprisingly fast for a team of girls. But we finished and off we went, hitting the strip.

Once again I was entranced by Mitchie's beauty. I couldn't understand how someone got such amazing looks, she seemed almost inhumanly beautiful.

I pulled out of my trance once again by meeting Mitchie's eyes. She smiled at me, just like before. Except this was more of a knowing smile. Kind of like a 'I know what you were just thinking' smile.

I turned away from her, I didn't want her in my head tonight. I wanted to have fun.

We made it to a club, but the bouncer wouldn't let us in. We were about to leave when I walked up to Mitchie and kissed her, hard. She kissed back, knowing what my plan was. The bouncer let us in.

And just like that, we were ready to party. I steered clear of Mitchie, I didn't want to see her after that kiss. I could still feel the electricity that passed between us, even if she didn't admit it.

So I walked into the club and headed to the dance floor. I started dancing with Selena and Demi, who looked so cute together, and I was enjoying myself. I started drinking after an hour there, and quickly lost track of how many drinks I had.

It was well past midnight when I locked eyes with a girl across the room, with long brown hair and pretty eyes. I wasn't mesmerized by her like I was by Mitchie, but she still captivated me. With my inhibitions dissolved by the alcohol, I walked up to her.

"Hey there sexy, what's your name?" I asked, with barely a slur to betray my intoxication.

"Jennifer. What's yours gorgeous?" Her voice sounded steady, but her eyes conveyed her drinking and her lust.

"Alex."

"Well, Alex, would you like to dance?" she asked me.

"Yes I think I would."

We were dancing dangerously close, which began to drive me crazy. I really wanted her after only two songs, and her hands were beginning to roam my body. I grabbed one of her hands and dragged her to the family bathrooms.

Why were their family bathrooms in a club? Maybe for the reason I'm using it for…

Anyway, back to where I was before that tangent, I pulled her into the bathrooms and once again gave my body to another, while she gave hers to me as if it was nothing.

It was lucky the music was so loud, it covered our screams. This was different than with Mitchie or Caitlyn. This girl didn't know me, she wasn't loving. But she was passionate, and we went hard. It was intoxicating, I kept needing that girl.

We eventually got dressed and headed outside the club. That was when she asked me if I wanted to light up with her. I decided, why not? It couldn't be too bad, I was already drunk.

So light up with her. The feeling of being both drunk and high? Priceless.

The rest of the night was a blur. I don't really remember how I ended up back at the hotel. But I did manage to get Jennifer's number, so not all was lost.


End file.
